


Skinny Jeans and Root Beers

by alarminglyrmus



Series: NCT one shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, and jaehyun is bothered, ya'll yuta is a vixen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun lives a perfectly unperfected life. Mondays equals Fridays, Sundays equal sleeping. Mondays mean Ten fucking with him day, Fridays means Taeyong questioning the heck out of him day. Just when he thinks he can finally accommodate to this sort-of life style he has going on, a new intern with black skinny jeans starts giving him mixed signals and oh, it gets worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans and Root Beers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



This is one of those days that he asks himself why he choose this job. Teaching English to the trainees is actually an easy job, but being paired with two boys that flirt all the time is making him go crazy. It’s been to an extent that even the children are looking at the couple with disgusted looks every time Johnny makes a love pun in the middle of teaching. And Jaehyun laughs at their faces, but inside, he’s dying to get out of there.

“What’s up J?” He sits down and leans back on the chair, snapping his fingers to get the attention of one of the workers. A girl on the counter jumps and runs towards the man, quickly asking the order and then goes back, cheeks flushed and a paper ruffled in her hands. Mark looks at him with raised eyebrows, a smile ghosting over his lips.

“Rough day?” The younger asks and Jaehyun throws him a bored look, pursing his lips to hide a smile when the other starts giggling.

“What ya think?” He answers in English and rubs his temple to emphasize a headache. 

Mark shakes his head and gulps down the last bit of coke he had inside his can. After cleaning his lips, the younger burps and Jaehyun glares at him.

“I still don’t understand how you thought teaching a class with Ten and Johnny was going to be fun.” Mark laughs and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. By then, the two boys didn’t have feelings for each other, he didn’t know it would end like this.

“I’m waiting for the day they confess to each other and stop this madness.”

“Yeah, like you want to see them kissing on the daily.” 

Oh no, Jaehyun would explode if something like that happened. It’s already super unprofessional of them to be flirting in front of the kids. And Jaehyun, as the good friend he is, hasn’t complained to the couple about the matter. Why would he? After all, he just hopes the older duo knows to not cross the boundaries between their personal life and work.

Just as he’s about to voice his thoughts out to the younger, a certain rapper appears from the corner, surprising both him and Mark.

Taeyong runs up to their table and slumps down on a chair, mouth opened and gasps drifting out. Mark moves closer to him and pats his back, concern showing in the way he rubs the older’s back with a frown.

“Holy shit,” Taeyong breaths and Jaehyun raises an eyebrow when the older looks at him with glassy eyes, “the new intern is hot.”

“What? Is your ego conflicted?”

“Hyung you have a boyfriend.”

Taeyong blinks at them, clearly taken aback but still slaps both of them on the head. “You brats, I was just saying that he’s hot. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“If Doyoung hyung hears you saying that he’s hot the biggest war is going to be made.” The youngest of them remarks, Jaehyun nods along and rubs his head, “He’s right.”

“Well he knows he owns my entire heart so it’s ok.” And so Taeyong slaps them on their heads again when Mark makes a gagging noise and Jaehyun rolls his eyes, murmuring the word whipped to himself.

 

If by the end of the last hour with Johnny and Ten he didn’t have a headache then he might as well be dead by now. Living through Doyoung’s perfectionist ass must be so hard, he thinks, poor children that have to put up with him alone on Tuesdays. The trainees laughed so hard when Jaehyun pointed out an error in Doyoung’s speech (who is always correct and got so flustered after) that Jaehyun was actually worried when he saw how red the children’s faces have gotten, but in the end smiled when they gave him thumbs-up behind Doyoung’s back.

So even if his body feels like shit as he walks on the hallway, there’s a ghost of a smile in his face.

Ahead he can see the shadows of two people about to turn the corner and Jaehyun prepares a fake smile for whoever was going to pass by. 

“All the people who work with the trainees are rather young and most circle around your age, so I’m sure you’re going to get along with them.” A man says and Jaehyun can vaguely recognize the voice as one of the CEOs. He hears the footsteps nearing and opens his mouth to greet the older when it dies on his throat at the sight of his companion.

Full pink lips and bright doe eyes staring back at him is what he first takes in. And then his eyes drift down past the auburn-haired boy’s nose to his body. Which he quickly looks at before looking back up with black shiny skinny jeans burn in the back of his head. The boy smirks, obviously noticing the vocal trainer checking him out and Jaehyun bites his lip.

Holy shit.

“Oh Jaehyun-ah, what are you doing here? It’s already dismissal hour.” The CEO asks him but Jaehyun can’t stop looking at the boy beside him, who is licking his lips right now and Lord Jesus. 

“Jaehyun-ah?”

Said boy looks at the CEO with wide eyes, random words falling out of his mouth and skinny jeans boy giggles, giggles, Jaehyun had to glance at him before answering the CEO properly.  
“D-Doyoung left something and told me to come back for it, a-as to he had already gone home.” Properly, he just had to say a sentence properly but stuttered and froze on words when he said it, this is too embarrassing. And there’s drool coming out of his mouth, perfect. Jaehyun quickly wipes it away with his sleeve and the CEO gives him a weird look, but still looks away and starts talking to skinny jeans boy. The vocal trainer watches the exchange of words with wide eyes.

“Yuta this is Jaehyun, vocal trainer and English teacher for the trainees. Jaehyun,” He snaps his head to look away from plump lips and said boy winces but waits for the older to continue, the feeling of his neck bones cracking spreading a warm sense of pain throughout the back of his head. He clenches his jaw and breathes out, “this is Yuta, the new intern. He’s going to do Choreography practice with Hansol on Saturdays and he’s teaching Japanese to the kids.” 

And why is skinny jeans boy, Yuta, coming closer? Jaehyun swears he’s about to throw up. A sweet scent of cinnamon reaches his nostrils and he steadies himself, breathing in deeply when the boy reaches out and smiles widely. 

“Nice to meet you.” Is this how cats act when looking for mates? Oh god he is going crazy. Jaehyun looks at the hand floating in the air and gulps. After seconds of thinking over what to do, Jaehyun nods and whispers good night before walking away. As he turns the corner he can hear the last words spoken about him between the two.

“He’s not always like that, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s ok. I’m pretty sure he’s tired after taking care of his deeds.” What the fuck.

 

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s possessed.”

“Do you think he’s on drugs?”

“Maybe it’s because he hasn’t gotten laid in the past months.”

Jaehyun stabs his mashed potatoes and turns around, eyes red and a glare set on the couple. “You know I’m here right? Shut up then.” 

Ten winks at him and nudges Johnny with his elbow. “Do you think it’s because of the new intern?” Jaehyun stops eating as the word intern rings in his mind and Ten smirks, bullseye. 

“Yeah he fine.” The vocal trainer hears the sound of skin being slapped and laughs loudly, turning around to glance at the couple. Johnny is holding his cheeks with a pained expression and Ten is glaring at the older.  
He’s about to remark something like ‘karma is the best’ but once again, the words die on his throat. Behind the couple there’s Yuta walking towards the cafeteria and Jaehyun drops his utensils on the dish of mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs. He stands up just as quickly as Ten screams, “Here comes lover boy!” And he walks away, even if he still has thirty minutes of free time.

 

It’s been four days, and Jaehyun still can’t let his guard down as he walks on the hallways. Even leaving his morning coffee and breakfast behind, just so he doesn’t encounter the Japanese intern on the cafeteria. There’s also the fact that now Ten and Yuta are best friends, which means the older talking about him on English lessons. Which has earned him various punches on the stomach and lots of glares.

He’s been lucky enough already, four days and not a single time has he encountered the other. So he shouldn’t be shocked to see the intern walking inside the bathroom when he’s washing his hands, he lasted long enough. And those damn skinny jeans…

Yuta strides in all his glory, smile painting his face and whistling a song that Jaehyun should have known. He stops walking when he catches sight of the other, and as quickly as he stopped whistling a smirk took upon his face.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to say hello at least, he might as well seem like he hates the other with all the times he has ignored him. But then Yuta starts to walk again, and Jaehyun can see how his hips move from side to side. And then when they’re close enough, Yuta leans on the wood counter where the sinks sit and arches his back, butt sticking out.

Yuta watches as his jaw clenches from the mirror and his smirk changes to a soft smile. “Are you going to keep ignoring me for the whole year?”

Jaehyun gulps down a knot that formed in his throat while the intern walked in and looks away, deciding that the sink was a much interesting thing to look at. “I-I am not.” He mumbles. 

The other doesn’t talk after that and Jaehyun’s curiosity wins the best of him and so he glances at the mirror, but then he can’t look away when their eyes connect, he doesn’t even notice a hand making its way to his own legs. It begins caressing his thigh and he gasps when the trademark smirk appears on Yuta’s face, again.

He’s about to ask what the older is doing but then Yuta breaks their eye contact and turns around, his body facing Jaehyun’s while his hand continues his ministrations. And Jaehyun follows his movements with his eyes glued to the mirror. The Japanese intern moves his hand away and tugs at his shirt, making Jaehyun turn around at the hint and the vocal trainer looks down at the boy with glassy eyes. 

“What are-“ he’s cut off by an open-mouthed kiss being pressed against his lips and when the smaller moves away, Jaehyun leans in for more. Yuta laughs and stands on his tippy-toes, kissing him again and moving away just as quickly. When the older takes a step back Jaehyun reaches out to him but his hand is left hanging in the air as the bathroom door closes, the scent of cinnamon hanging around in the air.

 

“So you’re telling me he left you hot and bothered and hasn’t talked to you since then?” Leave it to him to choose a person to talk with so he can express his feelings but then end up regretting it. Jaehyun glares at the older man sitting in front of him, who raised his eyebrows and smiled while sipping from his strawberry smoothie.

Leaving the drink on the table, Taeil crosses his arms over his chest and Jaehyun squirms at the judging look on the man’s face.

“Well, you ignored him first. He has all the rights to not talk to you right now.” 

Jaehyun huffs and picks at the omelet on his dish, he forgot to tell them to not put onions and peppers. The older man sighs and stand up, grabbing his drink on the way.

“Just remember that the monthly reunion takes place on your house this month. And Yuta’s an official worker here now, so prepare yourself.” And then he walks away, so much for asking for advice.

 

“HA! You asked Taeil for advice? Really Jaehyun?” He slumps down on a bean chair and watches as Hansol succeeds in perfecting a new choreography.

“You talk about your boyfriend like that?” The older man wipes his forehead with a towel and throws his head back, laughter emitting from his mouth.

“Hey I love him and all, but his advices suck, might as well write ‘how do I flirt with someone’ on google.”

The vocal trainer snickers and shakes his head, “It’s not like I’m looking for a relationship hyung. I’m just confused.” He speaks and then frowns and starts over-thinking his words, maybe staying silent and not telling anyone was a better choice.

There’s the sound of wood cracking and within seconds, the choreographer is standing beside him, a small smile in his face. “Just let time do its thing,” the older pats his shoulders and Jaehyun can’t hide a grin, “you also deserve to be loved.”

 

 

Almighty Woojae is his nickname for a reason. He looks around the room with a proud smile, there is also a reason why his fellow workers think the best ‘reunions’ are made at his house. Everyone was either drinking and chatting with another person or playing drunk poker on the main table. Which Taeil had started, Jaehyun was more than shocked to see the older screaming and pouring beer over himself whenever he won. They were a mess, but a happy drunken mess if you would. 

He hears the loud sound of a bottle falling on the floor and laughs to himself, watching everything that was happening from the kitchen, a can of root beer on his hand. Taeyong had claimed that the bank (aka Kun, who doesn’t even know how to count the Won bills displayed in front of him) wasn’t counting the change right. Sicheng had stood up then and threw a blue chip at the man’s face, calling him a sore loser. 

The older man laughed and took a chug at his beer before sitting down and giving the blonde a smirk. Taeyong reminded him of the joker right now, Jaehyun took notice of the red lipsticks marks around his lips (courtesy of a flirty Doyoung) and his silver broken ends covering his eyes. He could easily pass as the joker on Suicide Squad, with his purple shirt that was tugged inside black pants and a mountain of bills on his boyfriend’s lap, a truthful gambler right there.

Jaehyun snickers under his breath at the sight of Johnny almost pulling Ten’s pants down and drinks more of his root beer.

“It’s your 5th can already, if I was you I would put that down.” He rolls his eyes and turns around to glare at whoever interrupted his peaceful moment, but his jaw is left hanging with no words coming out of his mouth, Yuta seemed to have that effect on him.

Licking his lips, Yuta leans back on the counter and watches as the vocal trainer checks him out for the nth time that night. Jaehyun curses, a white t-shirt and the trade-mark black skinny jeans, how could the older make such simple clothing look so fucking good. 

“At least I’m not drinking water like I’m gonna be dead five seconds without a glass.” 

Yuta raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Does drinking water make me a party pooper?” 

“That was not what I meant, just, ignore me.” Jaehyun grimaces. There’s loud cheering resounding from behind them and the younger can tell that Johnny finally won a round.

Yuta laughs and turns around, reaching out to open the freezer. Following the older man with his eyes, a big lump forms on his throat when Yuta bends down to look for whatever he’s looking for. He doesn’t know if he is doing it purposely or not, he probably is, but Jaehyun feels like claws are ripping his neck apart when the man sticks his ass out.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He doesn’t even register when the man walks back to him with two root beers in his hand, a wicked smile on his face. Jaehyun looks at him with glassy eyes and short on breath.  
“Let’s go see how the game’s going?” Yuta moves closer and requests whispers. Jaehyun feels a growing warmth of arousal flowing through his body when the older man looks up at him, the way his eyelashes touch his upper cheeks whenever he blinks or how there’s a blush on his cheeks at the warmth of the place leaves him breathless. So he settles for nodding and the Japanese pulls him out of the kitchen and towards the mess that is his groups of friends. What he doesn’t expect is for the older to sit on his lap when Jaehyun sits down besides Taeyong on the largest couch, and the younger blushes at the coos thrown at them. But in reality, all that’s processing through his mind is the way Yuta’s ass rubs against his lap. 

 

“Yes, yes! I can call someone over to clean the house tomorrow, go and stop worrying hyung.” He scoots the older away with his hand and the man frowns but decides it’s better leaving now before Taeil throws up on his jacket or on the carpet. Jaehyun laughs at the passed out man thrown over Hansol’s shoulders and waves at them one last time before closing the door.

Small droplets of water appear on the windows and the vocal trainer sighs happily; he could sleep peacefully tonight. That is until he smells the scent of coffee brewing and goes over to the kitchen, ignoring the pieces of bottles cracking under his feet.

And there he sees a now red-haired man whistling on a chair. “What the fuck are you still doing here?’

Yuta looks at him with wide eyes but then points at the window that’s visible from the open kitchen, it’s covered with droplets and Jaehyun can hear the heavy raining from here.

“You’re not kicking me out of your house right?” Yuta pouts and he breaths deeply from his nose, a vixen, that’s the clear definition of this man.

Jaehyun shakes his head and goes over to the stove, the farther away he was the better he could control himself, “Are you hungry?” The clock ticks to the number two and Yuta giggles at the man.

“Well I am actually, but not for food.” A total vixen. 

His hands shake from where they are checking the heat of the coffee and with full intention, Jaehyun turns the stove off. He turns around, all his senses awake, and stares back at Yuta. The choreographer is smirking now, fully knowing what his words have done to the younger man.

The red-haired man tilts his head to the side and bites his lips, “Jaehyun, plea-“ 

Jaehyun strides towards him and his words are cut off before he even finishes pleading. Yuta moans loudly and clings to the younger’s hard torso as Jaehyun kisses him passionately.   
And so Jaehyun finds himself with an almost naked Yuta on his lap ten minutes later, the older grasping his shoulders with various moans falling from his mouth. A patch of his skin shows when the white shirt falls from one shoulder and Jaehyun licks his lips at the sight. The hands on his shoulders tighten their grasps when the younger does exactly what he wanted to do, he leaves kisses on the choreographer’s neck and sucks on the revealed skin. 

Yuta sticks his ass out and lets out a rather loud whimper near his ear and Jaehyun groans and bites the spot harder. The skin turns a dark shade of purple and he moves away with a satisfied smile.

The red-haired glares at him, “Why did you stop?” He replies by turning them around and the older looks up at him with wide eyes, confusion present in his face at the change of position. Ignoring the confused eyes looking at him the younger grasps his thighs and slowly spreads Yuta’s legs apart. Hands find their way onto his hair and Jaehyun smirks to himself. Slowly, he moves down while leaving faint touches on the skin as he passes by.

Unlike Jaehyun, who still has his black shirt on, Yuta is fully naked and the view from below is so enticing that it has Jaehyun drooling. Before he can tell the older how beautiful he looks, he’s pulled closer by the neck and is faced with a red hole puckering on air. 

Yuta licks his lips and stares down at the younger’s features for some seconds but before he can even talk the younger moves closer and he bites down any words. Small gasps change to loud curse words when the vocal trainer licks a stripe over his entrance. He pulls at the younger’s hair in warning but Jaehyun ignores him and licks the rim over and over again. Yuta trashes against the white sheets, his body shaking and Jaehyun spreads the older’s legs even farther apart to hold them down so he can stop moving.

“J-Jaehyun… wait…” 

At the sound of his name whispered with lust writhen on the tone, the man moves away from the abused hole. It clenches on air and Jaehyun is about to go in again but is stopped by another tug at his hair. He looks up, almost annoyed, but his expression softens when Yuta looks at him with a small smile, glassy eyes sparkling in the dark room.

Even if he feels his erection throbbing in impatience, he waits for the older to talk. And when he does, Jaehyun feels all the air leaving his lungs with just those three words. “Fuck me, p-please.” 

In a span of seconds, the vocal trainer is face-to-face with the older and he drinks in the musky scent coming from the choreographer. He traces a drop of sweat that falls of the red hair with his tongue and continues moving down, nearing red plump limps. It feels like he won what he wants, because just as he licks the older’s cheek, Yuta turns his head and their lips collide in a much-awaited kiss. 

While the older is focused on kissing him back with much fervor, he reaches out for the wood cabinet beside his bed and opens the top drawer, smiling into the kiss when his hand collides with something cold.  
Yuta sighs happily and parts his lips, inviting the other to deepen the kiss and he threads his fingers through slick hair, mourning on how soft the strands feel against his hands. Jaehyun licks inside his mouth one last time before stopping the kiss, he chuckles when Yuta puckers his lips, eager for more.

He fumbles with the bottle in his hand and glances subtly at the older when he opens it with a loud pop. The choreographer mimics the sound with his mouth, although with eyes closed, Jaehyun can see the rotten innocence hidden deeply within those lashes.

As he subtly caresses his hipbone with a finger covered in lube, Yuta finally opens his eyes just to close them again and throw his head back at the stimulation of Jaehyun’s fingers nearing his cock.

“How pretty.” Jaehyun ignores the whimpers when he doesn’t touch the aching member and directly goes to the blooming rose hidden between golden legs. He rubs an index finger against it and watches with lithe eyes as the older arches his back and moans loudly. Long, broken symphonies fall from his lips, varying from ‘Oh god please’ to ‘Fuck yes do that again’. He chooses to follow the order from the man and rubs the hole again, and again. 

Teasing affected them both just as bad, Yuta trashing and gripping the sheets with pants flowing in breaths and Jaehyun growling under his breath, his other hand gripping the older’s waist like his life depends on it. Finally, the lube warms up. He thrusts a finger in and scratches the walls with his nail. Yuta falls limp, mouth opened with no sound coming out, his eyes are opened and he looks down at the younger with drowsy eyes.

One finger changes to two, and then three fingers are thrusting up the choreographer’s ass. This time, Yuta starts to moan again, his voice drowsy and rough from all the previous screaming. 

Jaehyun pulls the fingers out and the older man rolls his eyes and gulps, “O-Oh for fuck’s sake.” 

The younger kisses his belly button, smiling charmingly at him, “Impatient are we?” 

“I’m not the only one.” Yuta emphasizes by glancing at the hand gripping his waist, so hard the skin starts to redden under the grip. A loud slap to his thigh shuts him up and the red-haired man whimpers, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

Jaehyun grunts and positions himself on the older man’s entrance, the tip of his cock brushes against the rim and Yuta wraps his arms around his neck for support. With deep breaths and a loving gazes shared between the two, the younger enters slowly. The walls clench on his member and he closes his eyes and stops to calm himself down. Yuta bites his neck and he can understand it’s a way to focus his attention on leaving marks instead of waiting for more pain on his lower back. 

He finds it endearing, the way the older man starts to loosen up and how the sweat falling from his forehead mix with the tears on his cheeks. They are a mess, sweaty bodies grinding against each other and broken moans echoing in the room.

“Deep breaths,” he whispers against red hair, “deep breaths.” A nod announces that he can move and he does, he thrusts hard inside the older and Yuta screams loudly. His body shakes with each thrust and Jaehyun takes his cock out of the red hole, leaving the tip inside.

“You okay?” The choreographer nods against his neck and he chuckles and kisses the man’s forehead languidly. Waiting be damned, he thrusts inside and follows a random pace, feeling the older rocking against his body. Even with all the movements exchanged between them, Jaehyun finds a way to look at the older in the eye while he fucks him. Yuta moaned just as Jaehyun captured his lips in another heated kiss. Seemingly so, their lips were glued to each other, kissing all the way while thrusting inside the older. He could feel his release approaching but he wills himself to wait for the older. The clenching walls feel suffocating, an infuriating heat pulling on his stomach and Jaehyun thrusts deeply, searching for that bundle of nerves that will surely have Yuta coming in seconds.

After three more thrusts, with his entire cock disappearing each time he went back inside the abused hole, Yuta visibly tenses under him. White strings paint the man’s stomach seconds after; curses and different versions of the vocal trainer’s name moaned. Jaehyun breaths shallowly and does a final thrust, feeling all his sanity leaving him as he feels the other to the brim. 

He bites the chorographer’s shoulder and then kisses the red patch of skin as he comes and Yuta winces but smiles at the affection. Jaehyun glances at his face with a smile of his own.

He reaches up to caress the older man’s cheek and smiles wider when Yuta leans in and snuggles his face into the big palm caressing his face. 

Ignoring the whimper from the other man as he stands up, Jaehyun goes to the bathroom to collect a towel. When he walks back Yuta is staring at his chest, blissful expression painting his face and cheeks turning a rosy red. 

It only feeds his ego, the way the older is looking at his toned chest with lidded eyes, and with a smirk he wipes the man’s torso. He takes his time cleaning both of them, maybe it’s because Yuta is leaving butterfly kisses on his neck but who knows. Finishing the task, he throws the towel away and wraps his arms around the choreographer’s chest to pull him closer. Yuta giggles on the crook of his neck and reaches out for the duvet, slowly placing it on top of them. The older man snuggles against him and Jaehyun sighs happily, drowsy eyes closing as a last kiss is placed on his nose.

 

 

“Someone got laid yesterday!” He should’ve had known that Ten was going to find out, the king of gossips is his name for a reason (chosen by he himself). He rolls his eyes and gulps down more of his coffee, the warm drink burning in his throat.

Ten pulls a chair and the younger winces at the loud sound it created. Drops of a black liquid drip on the table when the small man slams his hand down. Jaehyun huffs at the annoyed looks thrown at their table and glares at the other. “What do you want?” He spats.

“Hey I just wanted to confirm something, no need to be so salty.” Ten pouts and leans back on the chair, crossing his arms like a child. Jaehyun sighs, he is right in a way, in no mean has the older done something bad for him to talk at the older like that.

He opts to smile at the man instead of making a witty remark, and for some reason, the smile is genuine. 

Ten’s eyes widen and his jaw drops, “You’re actually smiling at me. You really did get laid.” Not even five seconds after Ten is laughing while Jaehyun throws parts of his sandwich at him.

 

It had taken him nine hours of teasing to finally be alone. All of his friends had been remarking how a certain Japanese worker is limping around with a smile instead of a smirk. Jaehyun either ignored them or looked away, eyes unconsciously searching for said man. It has also been ten hours since he last saw the man, the image of the older man snuggled to a pillow with the sunlight flashing his face burning on his head ever since.

Also, if he thought Ten was going to be the worst annoying piece of shit he was wrong. He doesn’t even know for sure if he’s going to talk to Taeyong ever again. The older had followed him around with wide searching eyes, it oddly reminded him of that trainee named Jisung that steals the strawberries of the cafeteria. 

Unknown to the person walking behind him, his first instinct when someone hugs him from behind is thinking it’s Mark and so he slaps the hands around his waist without looking. He takes a step forward, keeping space between their bodies and he turns around.

“Mark you know how much I hat-“

Yuta smiles at him, a hand reaching out and small creases forming below his cheeks from smiling. Jaehyun blinks at him, eyes glancing from the older man’s lips to his hand that’s left hanging in the air.

“It’s been a month and you’re still not going to shake my hand?” Yuta laughs, bringing his arm back to his sides. Jaehyun coughs and glances at the dark jeans before giving the man a crooked smile.

“Can I treat you to dinner?” The word regret crosses his mind when Yuta raises his eyebrows, he hopes that it’s in amusement. A minute passes by with them looking at each other, Jaehyun wearing a scared expression and Yuta looking like he’s about to burst out in laughter.

He didn’t expect the older to step closer to him, instead opting to think he was going to turn around and leaving. But Yuta, probably sensing all the thoughs going on the younger’s mind, grabs his hand and leans forward to peck his cheek.

“Sure.” He smirks and presses himself closer to the younger man, in a way that’s not acceptable in a work place.

Jaehyun exhales through his nose when the choreographer nuzzles his cheeks with his nose, “Yuta,” The man hums and bites at his jaw, forcing a small gasp out of the younger.

 

“I’m sorry but, can you burn those pants?”

**Author's Note:**

> writing smut is equally as hard (pun intended) as running a marathon. but i made it, i finally got to upload this for you guys! ^^ now this piece of mine is dedicated to my one true love, my child, the ten to my yuta, my hoe in crime, thomas. thanks for helping me with this lil thing, i really appreciate it, i really really do. *throws hearts at you* thanks again.
> 
> so anyways, i hope you guys liked it ^^. comments and kudos are appreciated, have a good day/night loves!


End file.
